


thinking about your hips on mine

by championadonis



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championadonis/pseuds/championadonis
Summary: u KNOW zag is getting that good dick from both his bf AND gfthis is literally just porn. enjoy!
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	thinking about your hips on mine

**Author's Note:**

> u KNOW zag is getting that good dick from both his bf AND gf
> 
> this is literally just porn. enjoy!

They were dancing around one another, glances thrown here and there until Than and Meg cornered him. Zagreus loved them both so how could he choose? But his lovers were kind and didn't let him pick favorites, just told him to kiss them. 

It's been several days or nights that they've been together and in full honesty he would never change their dynamic of Than being sweet while Meg ties him and makes him really feel it. But….

He wants to experience them both. In him, he means. But the nerves that are plaguing him seem out of place. In theory he knows that he'll be indulged, his lovers competing to see who can make him cry out louder, come harder, beg sweeter. When he broaches the topic of both of them taking him, Zagreus has never seen his lovers stop whatever they're doing to look at him and grin in a way that meant he was in for a fantastic time. And maybe a few bites and bruises to boot.

They fall into his bed together, Meg biting his neck and soothing the pain with her tongue while Than kissed him quiet. It's a rush to undress, to see who can lay between his legs and make him yell in pleasure. It turns out that Meg is the one to win, not bothering to undress all the way. The first touch of her mouth to the slickness of his folds is almost startling but soon enough he's grabbing her hair as he's being taken over the edge. When he comes down he's treated to the sight of his lovers kissing, the sounds making him whine out how needy he truly is. 

It's odd then, the feeling of Meg stretching him while Than is inside of his cunt. Not unpleasant, just….odd. He feels almost too full, his cunt already stretched wide by Than’s cock. Meg pulls her fingers out and he can hear the sound of oil being coated on her strap. She rubs some of the excess onto his hole before petting down his flank. “Zagreus, I need you to relax.”

The head of her strap is pressing against him and, really, why should he fear what's to come? So he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, tension leaking from him like water. Meg repositions herself and kisses a shoulder while pushing in and Zagreus moans his devotion. It's divine, this feeling of fullness. She continues pressing in and he whimpers, realizing that Than has been rolling his hips up to help distract him. 

By the time she's bottomed out, he's so full it makes him want to sob and beg for even more. He's facing Than and he looks just about as wrecked as he does, eyes slightly glazed over and breathy moans spilling out of his mouth. 

They build a rhythm, Than pulling out slightly while Meg thrusts in. It's intoxicating, the push and pull of it all. He whines out his pleasure, Meg slapping his ass and Than soothing the sting with sweet kisses to his slack mouth that leave him breathless. 

By the time he's through his third orgasm, he's babbling out praises, pleas for  _ more _ spilling from his throat in waves. His lovers grin above his head, Meg’s brutal pace matched with Than’s sweeter, slower one. Surprisingly enpugh, Than moans long and surprisingly loud, and comes when he tightened up while coming. He can feel his cock twitching inside of him and the rush of fluid with it. Meg is still thrusting into him, his hips held high while his chest is pushed against Than’s. The ecstasy of knowing his body had felt so good that Than let go and allowed himself to relax enough was heady. 

Meg thrusts a couple more times before he signals that he's done. Than helps him off and Zagreus can feel the come leaking out of his cunt but he doesn't care, not when Meg has shed her harness and is sitting on Than’s face. The slick sounds of his mouth is enough to make his clit throb in need again, despite how used he feels. Meg is moaning, circling her hips as Than pushes two fingers in her and pumps them in and out. Zagreus may have had three orgasms already but, he's a god. Another one won't hurt.

He reaches down to rub at his fat clit, Than’s release easing the slide of it. Meg is moaning even louder now, grinding her pelvis down as Than continues to finger her and Zagreus knows exactly what he's doing. He's probably sucking on her clit, alternating with sweet little kitten licks to tease. Zagreus moans under his breath watching them, his fingers rubbing tight circles around his clit and he can feel the orgasm building. It's not until Meg cries out, signaling her orgasm that Zagreus lets out the noises he had been trying to hold back. His own orgasm crashes over him in a dizzying tide of sensation and he's left twitching.

His thighs feel like a slick mess and his clit is twitching with over sensitivity but he's happy. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Meg getting off of Than, a string of slick connecting them. Zagreus, for all he's worth, is so lucky to have both of these beautiful people for himself.

They all cuddle up, Than in the middle while Meg and him are on either side. The bed smells like sex and sweat but he doesn't mind; it's just a nice reminder that he's loved and wanted all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i did my best!! pls enjoy!!!


End file.
